Chiari Malformation: State of the Research & New Directions is a two day professional conference to be held November 6th & 7th, 2008 in Chicago, Illinois. The event will bring together the top physicians and researchers in the field to establish the current state of knowledge regarding Chiari malformation, discuss recent developments in Chiari research, and develop research recommendations to advance the state of knowledge and care for Chiari malformation. To achieve these objectives, the conference will be comprised of several sessions, including review presentations and breakout working group sessions on: Definition & Pathophysiology, Symptoms & Diagnostic Criteria, Engineering & Imaging Techniques for Diagnosis and Research, Treatment, Pediatric Issues, and Related Conditions. The proceedings of the conference will be published in a peer-reviewed medical journal and made available through a web based video archive. The conference activities and the dissemination of the results will have a significant, positive impact on the experiences and outcomes of the estimated 300,000 Chiari patients in the US and their families. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Chiari malformation is a serious neurological disorder affecting upwards of 300,000 people in the US9. Because of confusion surrounding the definition, underlying cause, diagnosis, and treatment of Chiari, the patient experience is dominated by frustration, confusion, and unnecessary delays in treatment, and successful outcomes are unduly limited. A research conference designed to assess the current state of knowledge and develop specific research recommendations will have a positive effect on patient experiences and outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]